


New Snow

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, honeymustard - Freeform, referenced self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Red's recently ended up in the Underswap Universe and is having trouble adjusting.





	

Red stared down at his forearm, leaning into the tree behind him. It had snowed the night before, and the ground around him was an untouched expanse of white. It glinted in the gentle light with tiny filaments of blue, so smooth that the only shadows were the ones created by the silent pines surrounding the meadow. It was chilly against the backs of his legs, but not unpleasantly so. It almost felt nice, the way it pushed up around his body and deformed into a pocket that fit him perfectly. Accommodating, pretty. Just like everything else in this universe that didn’t make a fucking bit of sense.

Expressionlessly, Red traced a finger down his radius. The bone was ridged and pocked with scars. Bad breaks that had never quite healed. Scratches and nicks from countless fights against other monsters thirsty for easy XP. Evenly spaced, shallow grooves where he’d cut into the bone, over and over, forcing himself to believe that he was alive. Desperate to remember why he wanted to stay that way.

The scars were mirrored on his other arm, on his ribs, his face. They striped his legs and crisscrossed over his fingers and knuckles, roughened the surface of his illium and spiraled down his vertebrae. 

Red gently pressed a hand to his sternum, calling wordlessly to his soul. Slowly, it pushed into his hand, glowing softly in the shade beneath the tree. He held it pensively in front of himself, staring at the soft, rounded object with dead eyes. Even this part of him was scarred. The tiny fractures were faint impressions on the white surface of his soul, places where he’d broken and healed into something harder, something that couldn’t be hurt so easily. Places were he'd become numb, because how could something hurt when it could no longer feel?

Red looked past his soul to the glittering meadow in front of him, fingers cupped loosely around the heart-shaped construct as a touch of sadness crept heavily into his chest. Fuck, even the snow in this universe was more perfect than he was. More whole. 

He was a fucking mess of emotional baggage that didn’t belong here. That nobody here deserved to deal with. Not when their world was so peaceful, and everyone was too soft and kind for their own goddamn good-

The snow crunched softly just behind him and to his left. With a guttural snarl, Red forced his soul back into place and whirled, bone attacks snapping into a protective arc at his back and sides.

Stretch looked up at the attacks with mild surprise, then dropped his gaze to the skeleton beneath them.

“What the fuck do YOU want?” Red snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets as he let the attacks dissipate.

Stretch just looked at him, hands placed casually in his own pockets as he stood in the snow.

“I came out here to be ALONE,” Red growled pointedly. “Not that you happy little goody-shit-shoes would understand.”

Stretch stood there silently, watching him with calm attention.

“So I'm just gonna stay here for a while and you can go back to your happy little la-la land where everything is so fucking perfect, ok?”

Holy fuck, was Stretch gonna actually SAY something or was he just going to keep standing there with that stupid expression on his stupid face?

“I GET IT, ok?! I don’t need your fucking judgement to know I’m a broken piece of shit, so would you just go?”

Ok, now Stretch was being an asshole. Red tore his jacket off, whipping it into the tree trunk next to him with a sharp thwap.

“LOOK AT ME. DO I LOOK LIKE I BELONG IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE LA-LA LAND?” Red shouted, stripping off his undershirt and shoving his bared, ugly forearms in front of Stretch’s face. “DO I?”

Why the fuck was Stretch just LISTENING TO HIM? Why didn’t he just...

Stretch slowly reached past Red’s arms and gently touched his cheek. With a start, Red realized that tears were spilling over his eyesockets. Shit, the _second_ he got upset those fucking tears would just-

“S-shit,” Red groaned, pulling back and scrubbing angrily at his eyes.

Red stiffened as Stretch gently placed his arms around him and pulled him into his chest. 

"W-wha-?" Red stuttered as the soft, sweet-smelling fabric of the taller skeleton’s hoodie pressed against his face, thinly padding the ribs behind it.

Why was…b-but…

Red felt Stretch press his chin into the top of his head.

“I-I-I…” Red’s eyes burned as a heavy pressure grew in his chest. 

“Yeah, I know,” Stretch murmured.

Red choked out a cynical laugh, because what the hell did Stretch know about what he'd been through, and how painfully obvious it was that he didn't deserve any of this stupid, fucking la-la land where everything was just so dandy because nobody had to wake up terrified that someone was going to kill their family, was going to kill them if they made a stupid mistake or let their guard down like...

Stretch pulled him closer, pressing one hand into Red’s scapula. The bone between the heavy scars was smooth and ivory-white, just like the snow that had fallen the night before. 

"I know."

Stretch felt the little skeleton slowly cave into his arms, bare shoulders hitching with heavy, full-body sobs as tears ran down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this??? I'm posting something...that's not rated E or M??? 
> 
> What is the world coming to...
> 
> Sort of spawned from this picture I drew for my tumblr profile:
> 
> [Profile Pic](https://ravvi-k.tumblr.com/post/155869027113/needed-an-avatar-image-drew-something-super)


End file.
